Todo por un mensaje
by mikathevampire
Summary: por que solo esto me podría pasar a mi cuando quiero hacer algo... porque solo yo correría por un mensaje de texto de él...pero si no hubiera ido nunca me habría pasado la cosa mas hermosa de la vida-todo por un mensaje ¡
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a mi os espero que les guste tanto kmo ami xD!**

**Todo por un mensaje**

Me encontraba sentada en mi habitación con mi laptop como siempre, últimamente no tenia vida social porque Alice salía con su novio y mi mejor amigo, Edward, salía con su novia, entonces yo era la única adolescente de 16 años que no poseía novio y eso a mi padre le encantaba, como seguía diciendo me encontraba sentada sin nada que hacer más que facebookear todo el día cuando entonces, sentí mi celular vibrar, lo saque y vi que era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_**B!, necesito urgente hablar contigo tengo solo 10 minutos antes de mi próxima clase apúrate por favor, porque no se qué hacer y temo que lago pase si no llegas a tiempo, por favor ven.**_

_**E! **_

Me quede paralizada, era Edward o Emmett el que había enviado el mensaje, pero eran las 6 pm y Emmett ya no tenía clases así que Edward me necesitaba, me levante rápido y corrí escaleras abajo, busque por todos lados a mi padre pero no estaba, marque el numero de su celular.

-papá! Tengo que salir urgente-hable tan rápido

-¿Por qué motivo tienes que salir Bella?-preguntó mi papa mientras yo tomaba las llaves de la pick up

-Porque me acaba de enviar mensaje uno de los chicos-hable tan rápido-y necesita mi ayuda-finalicé mientras subía al auto

-Bella-habló mi padre con voz fría-sabes ellos pueden solucionar sus problemas-

-Papá es que necesitan ayuda femenina-hable tranquilamente mientras aceleraba todo lo que podía.

-Hija!-alzó la voz mi papá-está bien, puedes ir-sonreí había ganado la contienda-pero…-oh! Oh!-tienes que regresar antes de las 8 pm, entendiste

-Sí! papá-hable como una niña de 5 años-chau!-corte la comunicación.

Me fije en el reloj y ya eran las 6:30 y me di cuenta que ya estaba a punto de llegar a mi destino, di un giró a la derecha y de ahí otro a la izquierda y había llegado a la academia, baje del auto y me dispuse a ir a los jardines donde normalmente estaba Edward, cuando volvió a sonar mi celular.

_**B! te tardaste mucho sabes, lo único bueno es que, bueno ahorita no tengo clases, no estoy en los jardines, estoy en la biblioteca quiero terminar un libro, apúrate solo me quedan dos hojas, a por cierto, gracias por venir.**_

_**E!**_

Suspiré y me giré para ir rumbo a la biblioteca, ya la conocía, ya que antes de que Edward tuviera novia solía venir aquí y así nos adentramos en la biblioteca y nos poníamos a leer a jugar ajedrez-normalmente el ganaba-entre otras cosas, subí las escaleras hasta el 5 piso, ya que no había ascensor, y tomé un pasillo estrecho hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, y justo cuando voy a entrar, vuelvo a sentir el teléfono vibrar, molesta lo saco.

_B! sorry no te he podido esperar ya acabe el libro, sabes me encuentro en el aula al costado de la biblioteca, el 303, para que no te confundas._

_Te quiero…E! _

Me quede tonta Edward nunca me escribía eso por mensaje de texto, suspiré-seguro la novia lo está afectando-pensé, me giré para el salón del costado que efectivamente era el 303, toque el pomo de la puerta y ingrese, todo estaba oscuro era imposible que alguien pudiera estar ahí, camine unos pasos y escuche como la puerta se cerraba.

-Edward-llame

Nadie respondió, sentí miedo pero cuando iba a tratar de salir, las luces se prendieron, y vi inmediatamente una silueta frente a la venta, yo sabía que era Edward.

-Edward-hable, el giro para verme y lo vi triste-si estabas a aquí porque no respondiste cuando te llame-le pregunte

-Estaba metido en mis pensamientos-agrego mirando otra vez la venta-Bella, te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Sí-dije con voz tranquila, peor nerviosa, porque sé que esto sonara cliché, pero me gusta mi mejor amigo

-Bella ¿soy malo?-pregunto, mi corazón se rompió por ver su tristeza.

-No Edward, eres la persona más buena que conozco-dije tranquilamente y con toda la sinceridad.

-NO!-gritó-Por que la chica que quiero, no quiere estar conmigo-dijo-es que acaso soy mala persona-agrego en un susurro apenas audible

-No digas tonterías-lo miré, se me partió el corazón, al saber que el ya se había enamorado- eres la mejor persona del mundo-comenté

El me miró con una mirada muy significativa-porque piensas eso-preguntó suavemente

-Edward-dije, el me miró fijamente-eres una persona, buena, dulce, cariñosa, amable, alocada…-dije frenándome de repente-hermosa, en todo el sentido de la palabra, tanto físico, emocional y sicológico-agregue mirando el piso

-Bella, ¿Tú crees qué cualquier chica se enamoraría de mí?-pregunto, yo solo asentí-¿hasta tu?-volvió a preguntar, asentí en respuesta-entonces Bella, tu… ¿sería mi novia?-preguntó

Una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla, es que acaso estaba jugándome una broma, el estaba enamorado de otra y quería que yo fuera su novia-Idiota!-le grite sin poder contenerme-crees que soy tonta, estas enamorada de otra, y quieres q yo sea tu novia-solté de sopetón-deja de jugar conmigo-volví a gritar, me giré y comencé a caminar hacia a puerta pero alguien me tomó del brazo, lo agité para que me soltara pero no funciono

-Bella-llamó-mírame-ordeno-es que tu no entiendes, a la única que he amado toda mi vida eres tú-suspiró-desde que tenía 12 años me has gustado, pero parce que tu no sientes lo mismo-terminó soltándome

-Si tanto me amabas-dije con una alegría única, pero no lo hice notar en mi voz-¿por qué te hiciste novio de Tanya?-pregunté triste

-Por estúpido, pensé que siempre me ibas a querer como un amigo hasta que vi, que Tanya y tu se odiaban y cuando ella venía, tú te ibas-hablo-entonces supe que te gustaba, aunque fuera un poco, te gustaba-suspiró

Lo miré-por eso me enviaste lo mensajes-susurre con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

-Sí-susurro-por eso, bella-volvió a llamar lo miré-dame una oportunidad te lo pido

Suspire-"Hazlo"-dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza-"sabes que lo amas, y solo tienes que darle una oportunidad"

Lo miré, esa voz tenía razón nada perdía con intentarlo-está bien, te la doy, pero…-susurre-promete algo

-Dime, cualquier cosa-agrego Edward con un brillo en los ojos

-En el primer momento en que ya no te guste me lo dirás-lo miré

-Bella, no seas absurdo eso no pasará-agrego sonriendo

-Dilo, promételo-hable fuertemente

-Está bien te lo prometo-sonrió se acerco, me tomó de la cintura y me beso

El beso fue dulce, suave y sobre todo hermoso, porque estaba con la persona que yo mas amaba en el mundo.

Todo por un mensaje, me separé de pronto-Edward, te puedo hacer una pregunta-lo miré, mientras el asentía-desde que Celular enviaste el mensaje

-Ah! Mi amor eso es fácil- metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un chip-lo compre especialmente para la ocasión-sonreí y lo jale, entonces el beso continuo su rumbo y esperaba que nadie nunca nos separara.

**A que les gustó este one-shot debo agradecer a mi mejor amigo en tda esta vida xD! Si no fuera xq estuve peleando con el acerca de mensajes de texto no se me ocurría esta fantástica historia xD!, en fin espero que me dejen un review! Que me alegran la vida y me ayudan a seguir subiendo mas historias xD! En fin besos a tdos y cada uno de uds. xD! y buenas noches.**

**ATTE: Mikathevampire**


	2. Nota Autora

p style="text-align: center;"strongemNOTA DE AUTORA:/em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemQuiero a agradecer a todas y todos ustedes(antes no me creí que había chicos leyéndome) por haberme seguido hasta el final de esta historia *-*em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemTambién quiero agradecer a esas personas que me sigan desde mi primera historia *w* con sus locuras y su apoyo constante no hay forma que deje de escribir.em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemGracias a todos por sus reviews, sus alertas de mejor escritora, mejor historia y por los PM que me envían preguntando por como estoy y porque eh dejado de escribir :3em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemLOS AMO 3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemPero, ahora estoy aquí con un motivo y es que me apoyen con el original que estoy escribiendo, así que espero se pasen por ahí y me dejen su comentario *w* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemaquí esta el link: 58488030-coexistence-with-you-bienvenidos?d=udem/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemquitenle los espacios :3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemSin más me despido por ahora de ustedes *W* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemAtte:em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemMikaem/strong/p 


End file.
